


Different Perspective

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Blue Jungle (The Sentinel), Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Jim has important advice for Blair. Blair's not ready to hear it yet.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a death story. If I don't write one every now and again I'm not sticking to my brand, or something like that. I wrote this to a prompt of the ghost of your loved one reproaching you for your choices.

Jim sighed heavily as he sat beside Blair.

“Look,” he said. “I know that this probably sounds stupid coming from me, but you need to make things up with your mom.”

Blair didn’t look at him; he sat hunched on the fallen log. “You’re right, it does sound stupid, Mr I didn’t even invite my own Dad to my own damn wedding.”

“I’m dead, Chief. It gives you a different perspective.”

"Yeah, you’re dead, and maybe I have a different perspective on a lot of things, okay?”

“That doesn’t mean you should go on hurting yourself and someone you care for.

Blair turned then, to give him a narrow-eyed stare. “You don’t say?”

Jim shrugged. “You forgave me. It’s way past time you forgave Naomi, and yourself too.”

Blair shook his head. It started and simply didn’t stop until Blair caught his face in his hands. “I just miss you so much, and maybe… If I hadn’t…. If she hadn’t.” He took a breath and tried to steady his voice. “Do I get a hug this time round?”

“I’m not the one keeping the distance, Blair. You get me?”

Blair’s strong, square jaw clenched. “Yeah, I get you. Maybe next time, huh? I’ll work on it.”

“Yeah, maybe next time.”

Blair walked away with no look back, disappearing into the jungle. Jim sighed again and stared up at the blue-lit tree canopy above.


End file.
